Shards of a Broken Heart
by Mez10000
Summary: My rendition of the last episode of D.N.Angel, focusing on Satoshi's point of view. SatDai onesided.


Shards of a Broken Heart

Two firsts here, this is my first D.N.Angel 'fic and my first (posted) yaoi 'fic! This is dedicated to Meowzy-chan – the authoress of the first yaoi 'fic I had ever read and to both Captain-Jana-Sparrow and Bex, both responsible for me writing and reading yaoi.

Rated T for suicidal themes and general angst.

I don't own D.N.Angel, Daisuke or Satoshi, and am not gaining anything by writing this.

* * *

Red. Satoshi was drowning in red. Crimson hair, ruby eyes…every time he looked at, or even thought about the small, lithe boy he shared his classes with, his heart would weaken and Krad would force his way to the surface. This was why he acted so distant, but even with this measure, he still lost control far too often. Like now.

Chaos was running rampant across the town and Satoshi was powerless to stop it. Well, almost powerless. He slowly drew a spell circle on what constituted as a floor in this place, but he had barely begun when Daisuke appeared behind him.

He shouted at Daisuke to stay back – the last thing Satoshi wanted was Daisuke to get caught in the spell…

It was a ritual to destroy his body – as he explained to Daisuke. Even Krad couldn't do anything if he had no body…it was the only way Satoshi could stop his family's curse. As for _his_ opinion on dying – in a way, he welcomed it, choosing death over his painful unrequited love, for he knew the young Niwa would never return his feelings.

He slowly stood upright in the completed spell circle as Daisuke ran towards him.

"Stay back!" he shouted desperately, but Daisuke was just too stubborn.

Daisuke couldn't allow someone to die – even if they had chosen their fate for themselves. He realised that the only way to get Satoshi to end the spell was to physically yank him out of it's grip. With a running leap, that's exactly what he did, wrenching the blue haired boy from the glowing red tendrils that held him captive.

They landed on the non-existent floor, Daisuke on top, pinning him down.

Daisuke's eyes were wide and watery with sorrow, as he insisted, "Don't ever isolate yourself! As long as you're alive, you'll find that person…the one person that's happy just because you're there! You can't do it…you can't take your own life! You can't!"

Satoshi was stunned into silence. How was he supposed to explain that the person he hoped would feel this way was pinning him to the floor, his face dangerously close to Satoshi's own?

_Outside, Krad and Dark fought desperately, their epic battle only coming to an end with destruction of the Black Wings._

Satoshi only knew he had blacked out after he awoke on a flat cliff top overlooking the town...next to Daisuke. He supressed a smirk at this, as the red head was also beginning to wake. He tried to stagger to his feet, but his whole body was determined to disobey his commands and was painful to boot. Not to mention he was cold, which was hardly surprising considering he had nothing on his torso as a result of the spell that was intended to take his life. He shivered slightly – an action that the now awake Daisuke noticed, offering Satoshi his coat.

It had been ripped in Dark's fight, but it offered more warmth than no coat at all, and Satoshi accepted it gratefully. He tried getting to his feet again, only to stagger clumsily for the second time, but Daisuke quickly grabbed him, stopping him falling onto the dusty ground.

Slowly, and awkwardly, the two inched their way to the cliff's edge in silence. Satoshi wished so badly to be able to tell the redhead how he felt, but the words stuck in throat.

'Besides,' he told himself despondently, 'Daisuke already had a girlfriend; he'd never be interested in _me_.'

Finally, he plucked up the courage to ask, "Can I…can I have this coat?"

He knew then that Krad was truly gone – if he had still been there, he would have mocked Satoshi for changing his question.

Still, even without Krad, he justified the question to himself. 'It's the only thing Daisuke has ever given me…'

When Daisuke said that he could have it, Satoshi allowed himself a small smile, which Daisuke faintly returned, before the Harada twins appeared on the scene. That wiped Satoshi's smile away completely, but left Daisuke's face with a broad grin as he ran towards the older twin.

As the two has a touching reunion, Satoshi couldn't help but look away, seething with jealousy. Yet he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do…he felt like crying inside, and yet the tears wouldn't come.

'I'm so lonely…not even my own tears want to be with me…' he thought bitterly.

That night, while everyone was celebrating, he left. He didn't know where to, he just slipped into the darkness. All he knew is that he had to be away from Daisuke…otherwise he'd never learn to let go…

* * *

I don't know whether to leave this as it is, or do another one-shot following on from this…can I have a public opinion? Of course, any reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
